1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a single pulse blocking converter for the creation of a constant output voltage, and more particularly to such a blocking converter having a switching transistor and a transformer wherein a feedback effect of the transformer supplies the base current of the switching transistor by way of the emitter-collector path of a drive transistor, and the driving transistor is controlled by means of a control transistor in accordance with the voltage which is in proportion to the output voltage of the blocking converter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A circuit arrangement of the general type noted above is disclosed in the publication "Elektronische Rundschau", Nov. 6, 1963, Page 291, illustration 4; however, this circuit does not have the advantageous benefits set forth below which are provided by the present invention.